


Cleaning Up

by Thatfanficdude



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Cleaning, F/M, Forced Bonding, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfanficdude/pseuds/Thatfanficdude
Summary: Takes place from https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982731 as a 'part two'? (Not sure how old she is in the story)I don't want this fanfic make people think it's fine to rape, it's gross.





	1. Get ready

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is on the 2nd page

Playtime was on the floor, feeling all the pain inside her, and trying to recall what was going on. She didn't want to move because she was afraid if more pain will move in. How long was she left on the floor? Playtime shivered as she started to move around slowly. Playtime sat up and began to cry again feeling everything recalling to her and the pain inside her, burning. Playtime didn't even want to think about walking or moving anymore. She looked at her jump rope and wiped her face to see better but she had poor eyes in the 1st place. 

She looked at one of the walls and slowly moved to the closed one. "H-help! Someon--" Playtime felt a shock in her whole body knowing that if anyone came in they'll see the bloody-cum everywhere, even on her body. She leans on the wall trying to get up with her weak shaking body. 

Playtime's body stood up and felt he legs giving up so she fell back on the floor. She felt all the cum and blood mix up within her pants, letting her make a small yelp in fear. She played around with her pants and trying to take it off. She did and all the cum soon followed out, the blood was still slowly dripping out. Her underwear was still on but she was scared if anyone would see. 

Baldi came into the same room after hearing Playtime yelp of all the pain of her body, he saw her, covered. 'Still?' Baldi thought to himself, he thought she would of got over it and happy again, sex was a good thing, right? Playtime took her pants and covered her legs "I'm s-sorry Baldi! I-I.." tears were running down her face. "P-please don't touch m-me.." Baldi rubbed the back of his head finally knowing what he did was bad, hitting kids was one thing--but-- fucking one well-known student, an underage one too."It's okay Playtime.." Baldi said calmly, trying to reach out for Playtime. She moved away shyly "P-please, no--no touching!" 

Baldi didn't listen and took her by the arm and pulled her to his chest. Playtime cries out in pain but Baldi set that aside for a bit and forcefully picking her up. Playtime hooked on to Baldi, the only person she knew well but the same guys that went inside her. Baldi wiped her face but was kind of hard because of her shaking. "I wanna throw u-up.." Playtime said and started to gag, Baldi didn't know where to put her, the school wasn't made for --- this? Only long hallways and weird classrooms, nowhere to rest. Playtime started to throw up behind Baldi's shoulder, all Baldi did was pat her back and walk out of the room to his main classroom. Playtime wiped her mouth, Baldi placed playtime on the desk. Playtime looked up at Baldi and crossed her legs tightly before Baldi took them apart with his hands. Baldi saw here underwear still moist with cum and blood, he sighed and slowly took her underwear, and pulled down. Playtime started crying again and kicked her legs "Calm down Playtime, I have to clean your insides quick." Baldi rubbed her belly nice and slow for her.


	2. lick

Playtime shook her head till she turns her head away from Baldi. Baldi slips a finger inside Playtime and felt her walls wet and warm, Playtime groans and grabbed Baldi's arm trying to pull it away. He wiggles his finger around her pussy just to take it out to see a soft red color, he didn't care and licked it away. "I know you might feel bad but I want to clean you out right now" Baldi grabs Playtime hips and leveled himself between her legs. "Please d-don't, I--" she stopped soon as Baldi started licking her clit "Don't whimper for anything Playtime" Baldi slip his tongue inside playtime, she tried pushing his head away while she shook her head roughly "No no no n-no--no.." she soon lost her will for anything, he wasn't going to stop, she's just a little doll than a student. Baldi closes his eyes and didn't care what Playtime was saying at this point, he was having his fun.

Her small body was easy to move around.

Baldi was enjoying licking the principal's cum out of her pussy, he wanted it more than ever now since it enter someone-- younger? Better? It was only for Baldi only.

Her behind was still fill too and was were the blood coming from, but Baldi didn't want to clean it up, she wouldn't end up having a baby with his cum in her ass, but would is bleed too much? Playtime's fighting and crying didn't stop anything from what Baldi was doing to her "Calm down, this should be nice." those were his last words before he started to do his work on licking her out. Playtime rubbed her eyes then covered her mouth from her screams. Playtime gave in soon, she liked Baldi tricks he's doing inside her, she knew Mr.Baldi for a long time already and shouldn't be rude, her screams started to turn to soft moans. Playtime was enjoying this sick game, was she getting wet again or was in Bladi's tongue licking around her? Baldi stopping licking her cum filled body just to see her body reacting with her juices coming out. "I hear your nice moans there Playtime~" Baldi didn't want to end up making her scared of him, Baldi put his thumb on her clit and rubbed it gently. Playtime's body jolted up and came fairly easy because of his licking. 

Baldi smiled and picked up Playtime while she wasn't wearing much than her dress, but it still covered everything people didn't need to see. Playtime's body was still in pain but was a little bit cleaner. Her body feel asleep on Bladi, he patted her back and sat down on his chair to do his paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna request?


End file.
